Its All a Dream 2
by penguin5689
Summary: So, I decided to rewrite Its All a Dream. I'm most likely not going to finish the other one. Warning: I changed the rating from K to T because there's swearing, now. Just some, not much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided that my first version of this story was terrible (but it was also my first fan fiction), so I decided to rewrite it. **

* * *

One bright and sunny day in the town of Westfield, two girls were enjoying their summer vacation by taking a walk downtown. One of the girls was much taller than the other and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a floral dress and a pair of blue flip flops even though they didn't match. Blue was her favorite color. This mystery girl, well her name's Julia; she 16. Her friend on the other hand was short and she was a red head. She also has green eyes and she always wore shorts and a t-shirt (only during the summer months, of course). Now, this girl is also 16 and her name is Corenn.

Julia and Corenn were walking down by the local CVS (it's like a drug store).

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Corenn.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" replied Julia.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to the park," said Corenn.

"Hold, that thought," said Julia. Julia noticed some guys in the parking lot fighting. One punch was thrown, than another and Julia was sick of it. Julia really can stand seeing people fight like that in public. She thinks that they're not setting a good example for the younger kids.

"Hey, Corenn! We gotta go stop that fight before some gets killed," said Julia.

"Umm, maybe that's not such a good idea. Those guys look kinda tough," replied Corenn.

"Yeah, but they'll end up killing each other," said Julia.

"Ok, let's let them do that. It will be better for society," Corenn said.

"Better for society?!" said Julia. "It would be better if they stopped beatin the crap out of each other and went to do things that would benefit the economy. You know, fighting doesn't solve anything."

"Well, you've got a point there. I guess we could go try to stop the fight, but only if you go first," replied Corenn.

Julia and Corenn ran over to the two guys fighting. Julia grabbed the bigger one and pushed him to the ground while Corenn did the same with the other. Julia and Corenn stood looking down at them in disgust.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Julia.

The taller guy quickly stood up and punched Julia right in the face. "This," he said. Then the guy ran off. Julia fell to the ground. The shorter guy kicked Corenn to the ground when she wasn't looking. She fell on top of Julia. The girls remained unconscious for several minutes.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? A lot better so far, right? I think so. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Julia and Corenn lied on the ground for several minutes. Julia slowly woke up. She noticed there was something tickling her back. She open her eyes to see nothing but sand.

"Hey, Corenn," said Julia as she tried to wake Corenn up. "Corenn!"

"What?!" Corenn finally said. "What's wrong now?"

"What's wrong? Look where we are!" We're in the middle of nowhere!" Julia yelled.

Corenn chuckled. "Look, you've got an echo."

"Enough about that! We've got to get home!" said Julia. "It's hotter than hell here."

"Yeah, I guess. Ok let's get up and go ask for directions," replied Corenn.

Julia got up and Corenn noticed something on her back. "Umm, Julia, there's something on your back," she said.

Julia looked over her shoulder to see a big black thing on her back. "Get it off, get it off, get it off," Julia replied.

"Ok, hold still," said Corenn. Corenn tried to pull the bug off of her but it would budge. "It's no use; that things stuck there."

Julia screamed at the top off her lungs. A mysterious figure started to walk towards them. "Hey, Corenn," said Julia.

"Yeah, Julia."

"You see that too, right?" Julia asked.

"Yeah."

The mysterious figure walked over to them. "Hi, there," it said. "I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma, but I think I can help you."

"You _think _you can help us," responded Julia.

"Well, do don't quite know what we've got here." he said. "Have you tried pulling the bug off?"

"Yeah, it didn't move," said Corenn.

"Well let me try." He put down his staff and grabbed a hold of the bug. "Hmm, it didn't move. This is one stubborn beetle."

"Well, thanks for the help. We'll try find someone who can pull it off," said Julia as she started to walk away.

"Wait, this isn't just any beetle; this is a poisonous one. Pulling it off a certain way will inject its venom into the host and eventually kill them," he replied. "Here come with me; I can find you the right person to get rid of it."

"Hold up! I ain't going with you; I don't know you," said Julia.

"Julia, this is a matter of life or death and you're gonna complain," said Corenn.

"Oh, its fine. I've shoulda told you my name in the beginning. I'm Maurice," he said.

"But you're a lemur," said Julia.

"And you're just noticing that now," replied Corenn.

"Yeah, go figure," Maurice said to Julia. "Now, if you follow me, I'll bring you to someone who can get rid of this thing."

As they kept walking through the desert, object and buildings started appearing. Many of the buildings looked like mansions; they were all made out of what looked like sandstone. There was a statue of this king that appeared every five feet.

"Umm, where are we?" Julia asked Maurice.

"Well, you're in Egypt," he replied. "To be more specific, the year 1332 BC."

"Hey Corenn, how the hell did we get here?" asked Julia.

Corenn just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; I'd be more concern about how you got that beetle stuck to you."

"They say these beetles like to suck people's blood. They can sense where there are living beings and they will follow the scent till they find a host. So, that's probably why you have it," said Maurice. "We see these things all the time here, so to us its not a big deal."

"Hey, Corenn, remember from history class, we were learning about this time," said Julia.

"Yeah, we're in the year King Tut first became ruler of Egypt," replied Corenn. "He ruled since he was nine or ten, I don't remember which, and he died when he was 18 in the year 1323 BC."

"So, do you think we'll meet King Tut?" asked Julia.

"Well... no, you won't, but you will meet a king," said Maurice.

* * *

**A/N: So... there's a little bit of actual history in this chapter. Now you know when King Tut ruled Egypt. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, who are we gonna meet, Bug Busters? Are they a lemur, as well?" Julia asked Maurice.

"Well, no they're not a lemur. She's actually a otter and she's really good at removing this particular beetle," replied Maurice.

"Ok, so there's a lemur, an otter; what else is there going to be? Penguins?" said Julia.

"Umm, well yes," Maurice said as he pointed to the two penguins guarding the entrance to the castle.

"Is that where we gotta go?" asked Corenn as she examined the very big building.

"Yes, we just have to talk to the penguins and they'll let us right it. You see, there have been outsiders trying to get in to attack the king, so security is no intense more than ever," said Maurice.

The three walked over to the big gates and Maurice talked to the penguins. "Hey, guys!" he said.

"Hi Maurice, You going in?" asked the taller one.

"Yeah, I found these two girls lost in the desert and one of them has a beetle on their back and they need help removing it, so I'm going to bring them to Marlene," replied Maurice.

"Ok, carry on, and if you see anything suspicious, call us," said the penguin.

The group walked in through the big gates; inside Julia and Corenn were amazed. The high ceilings, the architecture and the fact that there was air conditioning.

"Umm, why there air conditioning?" asked Julia.

"Yeah air condition wasn't invented until 1902 AD but it was still an idea in the 1800s," replied Corenn.

"Well, you see, we are a very smart group of animals. Look we even have TV," said Maurice as he point to one in a room they passed. Maurice led them to the foyer where Marlene was waiting for them. The were a few other people in the room; they stared at the beetle on Julia's back in horror.

"What are you looking at?" Julia asked, in disgust, to the crowd of people around her. "Get lost; I'm pretty sure you people have seen one of these things!"

"Now, Julia relax, please. That thing looks like its getting bigger," said Corenn.

"Ah, Maurice, you've come. I've heard about your friend with the big bug problem," said Marlene. "I can help her, you know."

"Oh, I know. Here, this is Julia and her friend Corenn," replied Maurice. "Hope you can get it off; I tried."

"Well, let me see," said Marlene. "Hmm, this suckers in there deep; it might be awhile."

"Well, ok, I gotta go see if the King needs me," said Maurice.

Marlene examined the big bug, the same way Maurice did and finally it hit her. "These kinds of beetles don't like Lotus, a plant native to Egypt," she finally said. "If we're gonna get rid of this beetle, we're gonna need plenty of Lotus. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Corenn.

"We're going to see one of my friends on the other side of the castle. He can help us," said Marlene.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 complete! What will become of our heroes next? Find out more in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
